Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland)
Nickelodeon (usually abbreviated as "Nick" but more commonly stated as "Nickelodeon" in commercials) is a children's and teenager's television channel operated by Nickelodeon UK, a joint venture between Viacom International Media Networks Europe and BSkyB. On 1 September 1993, a localised version of the US channel launched in the United Kingdom and later in Ireland. In the United Kingdom, the channel is available on Sky, Virgin Media, Smallworld Cable, TalkTalk Plus TV and Freeview (UK) (via VuTV on channel 238). In Ireland, the channel is available on UPC Ireland, Magnet Networks and Sky Ireland. History The channel launched on satellite (as part of British Sky Broadcasting's Sky Multichannels package) on 1 September 1993, originally airing for 12 hours showing both cartoons and live action series. Off air the channel would air static logos, schedule information and teletext. Live presentation followed in 1994, branded as Nick Alive!. From October 1995 it shared space with Paramount Channel. When Sky launched in 1998, Nickelodeon was in the original channel line-up on Astra 2A, and the channel's was aired for 3 more hours. However, analogue satellite services continued to shut down Nickelodeon at 7 p.m. each day until analogue satellite was discontinued in 2001. Later, additional channels were added such as Nick Jr. and a timeshift version. In February 2002, Nickelodeon revealed a new 'splat' design which became the main logo for several years. Nickelodeon was also part of the ITV Digital line-up, until the service's closedown in 2002. On 31 October 2005, Nickelodeon and Nicktoons extended their hours. On 15 February 2010 the worldwide 'rebrand' logo for the network was adopted by this channel. The TeenNick block also adopted the American identity. On 30 April 2010 Nickelodeon's sister channels took on their rebrand logos, and the channel's broadcast time was extended to 24 hours. An HD version was launched on 5 October 2010 on Sky.[4] Ownership The British Nickelodeon channels are operated by Nickelodeon UK Ltd., a private limited company that is a joint venture between British Sky Broadcasting and Viacom, the ultimate owners of the Nickelodeon branded channels in the USA. Unlike in America, there is little (if any) operational connection to the European MTV channels, which are run by Viacom International Media Networks Europe. British Sky Broadcasting owns 40% of Nickelodeon UK.[5] space, offices and even transmission suites though they now they have separate offices and each operate multiple channels that no longer share bandwidth. Sister channels Nick Jr. Main article: Nick Jr. (UK & Ireland) Nick Jr. first appeared in the UK and Ireland from 1993, between 9am – 3pm on weekday school days on the main Nickelodeon UK channel. On 1 September 1999, Nick Jr. launched on Sky, given allowing the channel to broadcast all day. Nick Jr shows programming aimed at pre-school children, pre-school programming was previously shown during the daytime on the main channel, but this strand has long since been dropped (though it was reintroduced briefly during 2005). Nick Jr. originally timeshared with MTV Dance when that channel launched in early 2001, though this ceased some time ago, with MTV Dance having gone 24 hours since then. Nicktoons Main article: Nicktoons (UK & Ireland) On 22 July 2002, Nicktoons was launched, airing Nicktoons cartoons, as well as other cartoons, throughout the day. Teleshopping broadcasts on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons outside of regular transmission times. A similar situation occurs with Nick Jr. 2, with teleshopping airing from 10 p.m. until midnight, and simply a blank screen from midnight onwards. Before teleshopping on program channels in the UK was legal, these channels had shown a test card, logo slide or promo loop during downtime hours. SpongeBob SquarePants and The Fairly OddParents are part of the Nicktoons schedule. Nick Jr. 2 Main article: Nick Jr. 2 On 24 April 2006, Nick Jr. 2 was launched. It broadcasts Nick Jr. shows on a different schedule to the main Nick Jr. channel. However, unlike the main Nick Jr., it does not broadcast 24 hours a day. Nick +1, Nicktoons Replay and Nick Jr. +1 On 1 September 1999, a one hour timeshift of Nickelodeon was initially launched on Sky. It is available on Sky and UPC Ireland 605 and Virgin Media 713. The channel originally launched as Nick Replay but was rebranded as Nick +1 on 2 October 2012, along with the launch of Nick Jr. +1 and closure of Nicktoons Replay. A one-hour timeshift of Nicktoons, Nicktoons Replay, was also available on Sky channel 630. The timeshift channel replaced the Nicktoons spin off sister channel Nicktoonsters. It closed on 1 October 2012 and was replaced with Nick Jr. +1 the following day. Nick Jr. +1 launched on 2 October 2012, replacing Nicktoons Replay, which closed the previous day. The timeshift channel is available on Nicktoons Replay's previous space. Irish feeds In 2004, Viacom International Media Networks launched an Irish feed of Nickelodeon, which exists as a complete simulcast with Irish-specific ad breaks and sponsorships. An Irish feed of Nick Jr. was launched in 2006. Currently there is no Irish feed of Nick +1. On 13 September 2012, it was announced that Sky would be launching an Irish feed of NickToons on 16 October 2012. There are now Irish feeds of all of the main Nick channels. Nicktoonsters Main article: Nicktoonsters On 18 August 2008, Nicktoonsters was launched. Its licence first appeared on the Ofcom website in September 2007 (initially named "Nicktoons 2", this was changed to Nicktoonsters on 3 July 2008). The channel closed due to lack of views on 31 July 2009 and was replaced with a one-hour timeshift of Nicktoons on 1 August 2009. Programmes Over the years the network has produced series including Genie in the House (2006–2009) and the recent Summer in Transylvania. Apart from local continuity programming and Camp Orange, Nickelodeon UK mainly airs imported programming from the US network, Canada's YTV, and the children's division of Australian broadcast network Network Ten. House of Anubis is filmed in the UK, but is produced for the American channel and premieres in the US market first. Current programming Programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Live-Action Series *''Sam And Cat(2013-Present)'' *''The Haunted Hathaways(2014-2016)'' *''The Thundermans(2014-Present)'' *''See Dad Run(2015-Present)'' Animated *''SpongeBob SquarePants(2000-Present)'' *''TUFF Puppy(2011-2013)'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2003 TV Series)(2005-2008)'' *''The Legend Of Korra(2013-2015)'' *''Sanjay And Craig(2014)'' *''Rabbids Invasion(2015)'' Reruns *''Drake And Josh(2005-Present)'' *''True Jackson VP(2009-2014)'' *''Fred:The Show(2012-2014)'' *''Victorious(2010-Present)'' *''Big Time Rush(2010-Present)'' *''Figure It Out(2014-2015)'' *''Renford Rejects(1998-2014)'' Live-Action *''Life With Boys(2011-2014)'' *''The Greenhouse(2013)'' Animated Series *''Winx Club(2006-2008;2012-Present)'' *''Mia And Me(2014)'' *''Pop-Pixie(2015)'' Former programming Live-action series *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (March 2004) *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (1994-2000) *''Alien Surf Girls'' (2012-2013) *''All That'' (1994-2005) *''Animorphs'' (1998-2001) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1994-2003) *''Bailey Kipper's P.O.V.'' (1995-1996) *''Batman (1966 TV series)'' (1996-2006) *''Bay City'' (1995-1996) *''Billboard Dad'' (1998-2006) *''The Blobheads'' (2004-2006) *''Blossom'' (2004-2006) *''BrainSurge(May 2011)'' *''The Brothers Garcia'' (1999-2001) *''Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures'' (16 September 2011-2014) *''California Dreams'' (1999-2002) *''Camp Orange'' (2012) *''The Complete Freaks of Nature'' *''Complete Savages'' (2005-2008) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (1999-2002) *''Dance Academy'' (August 2013) *''Darcy's Wild Life'' (2005-2008) *''Dawn Patrol'' *''Driven Crazy'' *''Ferris Bueller'' *''The Ferals'' (1994-1996) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2011-2012) *''Galaxy High School'' (1995-1996) *''Garbage Pail Kids'' *''Get Up!'' *''Get the Picture'' *''Get the Skinny'' *''Girls In Love'' (2004-2008) *''Gilmore Girls'' *''Global GUTS'' *The Goodies (1995 - 2006) *''Guinevere Jones'' *''Guys Like Us'' *''Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw'' *''Hey Dude'' *''House of Anubis'' *''How to Rock'' *''Instant Star'' *''Jordan & Perri's Ultimate Block Party'' (31 December 2013-1 January 2014) *''Just Jordan'' *''Kenan & Kel'' (12 October 1996-2012) *''Land of the Lost'' (1991 series) *''Laugh Out Loud'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Marvin Marvin'' (2013-2014) *''Max Glick'' *''Moesha'' (1996-2001) *''Mona the Vampire'' (30 November 1999-2006)YTV On 05/06/99 *''The Monkees'' (May 1994) *''Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series'' (2006-2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2007-2010) *''The Muppet Show'' (1994-2000) *''My Brother and Me'' (November 1998) *''My Parents are Aliens'' (2005-2010) *''The Naked Brothers Band'' (2008-2014) *''Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys'' (1995-1996) *''Naturally, Sadie'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004-2010) *''The Nick Cannon Show'' (12 June 2002) *''Nickelodeon Guts'' (November 1993) *''Noah Knows Best'' (2000-2002) *''Noah's Ark'' (1998-2000) *''O'Grady (1998-2009)'' *''The Odyssey(May 2005)'' *''Out of Control(2007-2010)'' *''Pirate Islands(5 June 2002)'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013-2014) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (November 2011-2012)As Part Of Furious Fridays *''Power Rangers Super Samurai'' (2012-2013) *''Press Gang'' (1997-2010) *''Rabbit Ears'' *''Radio Free Roscoe'' *''Raising Dad'' *''The Real Macaw'' *''Romeo!'' *''Roundhouse'' *''Round the Twist'' (1998-1999) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1996-2009) *''Saved by the Bell'' (2001-2009) *''Saved by the Bell: The College Years'' *''Scaredy Camp'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1997-2002) *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''See How They Grow'' (1994-1995) *''Ship to Shore'' (1994-1996) *''Sister, Sister'' (1995-2002) *''The Sleepover Club'' *''Space Cases'' *''Stickin' Around'' (1996-1998) *''Summer in Transylvania'' *''Supah Ninjas'' (2011-2014) *''Taina'' (2001-2003) *''TeenNick'' Nickelodeon Block *''The Troop'' (2010-2014) *''Tucker'' *''Two of a Kind'' *''Unfabulous'' *''USA High'' *''Watch Your Own Weekend'' (31 May 1995-2002) *''Watch Your Own Week'' (23 May 1995-2002) *''Watch Your Own Wednesday'' (21 May 1995-2000) *''Weinerville'' *''Welcome Freshmen'' *''What I Like About You'' *''The Wild Side Show'' *''The Worst Witch'' (2003-2005) *''You Gotta See This'' (2012-2014) *''Zoey 101'' (2006-2012) Animated series *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994-2000) *''Action League Now!'' (1996-2000) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002-2011) *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' (1996-2004) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (1994-1999) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1996-2002) *''All Grown Up!'' (2003-2011) *''Alvin & The Chipmunks'' (1994-1999) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1997-2002) *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' (1996-1999) *''Animal Crackers'' (2001-2009) *''Anthony Ant'' (1999-2000) *''Arthur'' (1998-2006) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2001-2005) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1994-1998) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006-2010) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2008-2010) *''Batfink'' (1994-1995) *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' (March 2005) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1995-1998) *''Blue Child of the Earth'' *''The Brothers Flub'' (1998-1999) *''Bruno the Kid'' (1996-1999) *''Capitol Critters'' (1995-1998) *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' (1995-1998) *''Captain Star'' (1997-2002) *''Cardcaptors'' (2001-2005) *''CatDog'' (1998-2005) *''Catscratch'' (2006-2010) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2004) *''Count Duckula'' (1994-1998) *''Danger Mouse (1981 TV series)'' (1996-2009) *''Danny Phantom'' (2006-2010) *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (1994-1996) *''Doug'' (1994-2010) *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' *''Dungeons and Dragons'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (1 May 2007-2009)'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (1998-2004) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002-2013) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2010-2012) *''George of the Jungle(23 July 2009)'' *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996-2004) *''Insektors'' (1997-2000) *''Inspector Gadget (1983 TV series)'' (1997-2009) *''Invader Zim'' (2002-2004) *''Joe 90'' (1994-1995) *''Jumanji'' (1997-2001) *''Kablam!'' (1996-2000) *''Kappa Mikey(May 2007-2009)'' *''King'' (2004-2006) *''Kissyfur'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (1996-1998) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action (2006-2008)'' *''The Mighty B!'' (30 August 2008-2010) *''Mighty Max'' (1994-1998) *''Mona the Vampire'' (1999-2006) *''Mother Goose & Grimm'' (1994-1998) *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (2004-2008) *''Mr. Magoo'' (21 October 1993) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (May 2004) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (October 2005) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (1996-2009) *''The New Adventures of The Raggy Dolls'' (1996-2003) *''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1996-2002) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2000-2003) *''Nicktoons TV'' (1997-21 July 2002) *''Noah's Ark'' (1998-2000) *''Oscar's Orchestra'' (1997-2000) *''Pelswick'' (2001-2003) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (28 November 2008-2012) *''Pet Alien'' (2007-2010) *''Planet Sheen'' (2011-2012) *''The Pondles'' *''Raising Dad'' *''The Real Macaw'' *''Redwall'' (May 2000) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (1995-2000) *''Rocket Power'' (2000-2002) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (1994-2005) *''Roobarb'' (December 1993) *''Rotten Ralph'' (31 March 2000-2004) *''Rugrats'' (1994-2013) *''Rude Dog and the Dweebs'' (1995-1996) *''Santo Bugito'' (1995-1996) *''Sheeep'' *''Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Smoggies'' *''Space Cases'' *''Space Goofs'' (2002-2010) *''Speed Racer'' (1994-1999) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Stickin' Around'' (1996-1998) *''SuperTed'' (2 November 1993) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2008-2009) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' (1995-1998) *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' (1999-2009) *''Toucan Tecs'' *''A Town Called Panic'' (2006-2009) *''Towser'' *''The Trap Door'' *''Tube Mice'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-2012) *''Ultraman'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Wacky Races'' (1994-2002) *''Wayside (2010-2012)'' *''Winx Club'' (4Kids version) (2006-2009) *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Willo the Wisp'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998-2004) *''The X's(October 2006)'' *''Yakkity Yak'' (2004-2005) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2002-2005) Pre-School *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' (1997-2000) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (1996-1999) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (5 March 2004-2010) *''Angelina Ballerina:The Next Steps'' (14 March 2011) *''Animal Antics'' (1999-2000) *''Anthony Ant'' (1999-2000) *''Astro Farm'' (1997-2000) *''Babar'' (1997-2000) *''Baby Animals'' (1997-2000) *''The Backyardigans'' (4 May 2006)(Nelvana/Nick Jr) *''Bagpuss'' (1995-2000) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (1994-2000) *''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom'' (5 January 2011) *''Blue's Clues'' (1998-2004) *''Bob the Builder'' (2000-2002) *''Bod'' (1997-2000) *''Boobah'' (2004-2005) *''Brum'' (1997-2000) *''Bubble and Squeak'' (22 March 2010) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (1997-2000) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1997-2000) *''Button Moon'' (1997-2000) *''Camberwick Green'' (1995-2000) *''Charlie Brown and Friends'' (1994-2000) *''Charlie Chalk'' (1996-2000) *''CBBC on Nick'' (1995-1999) *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' (1997-2000) *''Christopher Crocodile'' (1995-2000) *''Clangers'' (1995-2000) *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' (1998-2002) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (1995-2000) *''Cubeez'' (31 May 2004) *''Dilly Dinosaur(1996-2000) *Dig and Dug'' (1993-2000) *''Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts'' (1997-2000) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2004-2011) *''Dragon Tales'' (2000-2002) *''Dream Street'' (November 2004) *''The Elephant Show'' *''Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands'' (1998-1999) *''Engie Benjy(5 August 2006)'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1995-2000) *''The Family Ness'' (1997-2000) *''Fireman Sam'' (1996-1999) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (31 March 2008) *''The Flumps'' (1997-2000) *''Fraggle Rock'' (1993-2000) *''Go, Diego, Go! (2008-2010)'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1997-2002) *''Hairy Jeremy'' (1996-1999) *''Henry's Cat'' (1994-2000) *''The Herbs'' (1995-2000) *''The Hoobs(7 May 2005)(Decode Entertainment/Channel 4)'' *''Huxley Pig'' (1997-2000) *''I Spy(2006-2008;2009-2011) *Ivor the Engine'' (1995-2000) *''James the Cat'' (1993-2000) *''Jimbo and the Jet Set'' (1997-2000) *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' (1998-2000) *''Joe'' (1995-2000) *''Katie and Orbie'' (1993-2000) *''King Rollo'' (1995-2000) *''Kipper(2006-2009)'' *''Kitu and Woofl'' (1997-1999) *''Little Bear Stories'' (1997-2000) *''Little Bill'' (30 November 2001-5 March 2002) *''Lizzie's Library'' (1997-2000) *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (1997-2000) *''The Magic House'' (1997-2002) *''Magic Mountain'' (1998-2000) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1997-2001) *''Maisy'' *''Max and Ruby(31 May 2006)(Sliver Lining/9 Story/Nelvana)'' *''Monty the Dog'' (1996-1999) *''Mouse and Mole'' (1996-1999) *''Mr Benn'' (1995-2000) *''Muppet Babies'' (1997-2000) *''Nick Junior (1994-5 September 2013 Until Launch On 6/9/13) *Noah's Island'' (1998-2000) *''Noddy'' (1996-1999) *''Oakie Doke'' (1996-1999) *''Olive The Ostrich'' (1 September 2013-4 September 2013) *''Oscar and Friends (1997-2000)'' *''Paddington Bear'' (1995-2000) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' (1997-2000) *''Pablo The Little Red Fox'' (5 December 1999) *''PB Bear and Friends'' (1998-2000) *''Pee-Wee's Playhouse'' (1993-1995) *''Peppa Pig'' (2010-2011) *''Philbert Frog'' (1993-1995) *''Pic Me(31 March 2006)'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1998-2000) *''Pingu'' (1996-2000) *''Plasmo'' (1997-1999) *''Playdays'' (1996-1999) *''Poppy Cat'' (21 November 2011) *''Postman Pat'' (1996-1999) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (1996-2002) *''Rainbow'' (2001-2002) *''Rocky and the Dodos'' *''Rub-a-Dub-Dub(2007-2009)'' *''Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes(1997-2000) *Rupert'' (1998-2000) *''Sesame Street'' *''The Shoe People'' (1997-1999) *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (1998-2000) *''Spider'' (1996-1999) *''Tales of the Tooth Fairies'' (1994-1999) *''Teletubbies'' (1997-2002) *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (1999-2002) *''Tots TV'' (1996-2000) *''The Treacle People'' (2001-2003) *''Victor & Maria'' (1997-1998) *''The Wiggles'' *''Wil Cwac Cwac'' (1998-2000) *''William's Wish Wellingtons'' (1996-1999) *''Wimzie's House'' (1997-2000) *''Wishbone(23 May 2004)'' *''The Wombles'' (1995-2000) *''Wonder Pets'' (2009-3 December 2011) *''The World of David the Gnome(31 October 2002)'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!(31 May 2008)(Teletoon/CineGroupe)'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1997-2000) *''You Do Too(12 November 2002-2010)(King Rollo Films/YTV)'' Nick Jr UK Nickelodeon brings you an award-winning selection of pre-school programming, including Blue's Clues, Rugrats, Little Bear, Joe, Rupert, Gullah Gullah Island, Thomas the Tank Engine, Noah's Island and much much more! Nick Jr's Lineup 5 October 1995-30 October 1995 *6:00 Nickelodeon *9:00 Bagpuss(NEW)Zero Point One *9:20 Ivor The Engine(1994) *9:25 King Rollo(NEW) *9:30 Eureeka's Castle(NEW) *10:00 The Elephant Show(1989) *10:30 Inspector Gadget *11:00 Paddington Bear *11:15 Paddington Bear *11:25 Little Audrey *11:30 The World Of David The Gnome(NEW TO NICK UK) *12:00 The Elephant Show(1989) *12:30 The Wombles *12:45 The Wombles *12:56 King Rollo *1:00 Camberwick Green *1:15 Button Moon(NEW)The Space Begins Part 1/2 *1:30 Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *2.00 Rugrats *2.30 Count Duckula *3.00 Danger Mouse *3.30 Charlie Brown And Friends(NEW TO NICK UK) (1 January 1996-22 January 1996) *8.00 Danger Mouse *8.30 Count Duckula *9:00 Rugrats(NEW) *9:30 Charlie Brown And Friends *10:00 Dilly Dinosaur(NEW TO NICK UK) *10:05 King Rollo *10:15 Camberwick Green *10:30 The Elephant Show(1989) *11:00 Pee-Wee's Playhouse(1994) *11:30 Eureeka's Castle *12:00 Inspector Gadget *12:30 Paddington Bear *12:40 Ivor The Engine(NEW)Policeman Rescues I or *12:50 Little Audrey *1:00 Rugrats *1:30 Bagpuss(NEW)The Bag History *1:45 Mr Benn(NEW TO NICK UK) *1:50 Paddington Bear(NEW)Paddington To The Movies *2:10 Paddington Bear *2:30 The Angry Beavers(NEW TO NICK UK) *3.00 Papa Beaver(NEW) *3.30 Count Duckula *4.00 The Wombles *4.15 Clangers(1994 original series) (31 December 1998-2 January 1999) *8.00 Inspector Gadget *8.30 Danger Mouse *9:00 Wimzie's House(NEW) *9:25 Pingu(NEW TO NICK UK) *9:30 Babar(1996) *9:55 Trumpton(1995) *10:00 The Magic School Bus(NEW TO NICK UK) *10:30 Gullah Gullah Island(NEW TO NICK UK) *11:00 Little Bear Stories: Pantscare/The Littercat(NEW) *11:20 Button Moon *11:30 Mr Benn(NEW)Give Me The Heart *11:35 Lisa *11:40 The Magic House *11:50 Victor And Maria(NEW TO NICK UK) *11:55 The Wombles *12:00 Rugrats *12:30 The Angry Beavers *12:55 Lisa *1:00 Fraggle Rock(NEW TO NICK UK) *1:30 Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes(NEW TO NICK UK) *1:35 Paddington Bear(NEW)Paddington's Wizard *1:40 Brum(NEW)Series 1 Episode 1a *1:55 Pingu *2:00 GetMe5! *2.30 Count Duckula (3 January 1998-22 January 1998) * 8.00 Count Duckula * 8.30 Danger Mouse * 9:00 Wimzie's House * 9:30 Inspector Gadget *10:00 The Magic School Bus *10:30 Brum(NEW)Series 1 Episode 20a *10:40 Paddington Bear(NEW)Paddington's Birthday *10:55 Lisa *11:00 Jim Henson's Animal Show(NEW TO NICK UK) *11:30 Bod(NEW TO NICK UK) *11:35 Baby Animals(NEW TO NICK UK) *11:40 Crystal Tipps And Alistair(NEW)Pies *11:45 Magic Mountain(NEW TO NICK UK) *12:00 Rugrats *12:30 Blue's Clues(NEW TO NICK UK) *1:00 Little Bear(NEW)The Secret Bear/Mummy's Chicken *1:30 The Raggy Dolls(NEW)Raggy or Raggy! *1:40 Brum(NEW)Series 1 Episode 20b *1:55 Pingu *2:00 GetMe5! *2.30 Babar (22 November 1999-2 December 1999) *6:00 Nickelodeon *9:00 Noah's Island(NEW TO NICK UK) *9:30 Wimzie's House(NEW)Series 1 Episode 30 *10:00 Gullah Gullah Island(NEW) *10:30 Babar(1996) *11:00 Little Bear(1995) *11:30 The Raggy Dolls *11:40 Baby Animals(NEW)Secrets: Episode 1 *11:45 Victor And Maria(NEW)Maria's Revenge *11:50 The Oscar Show(NEW TO NICK UK) *11:55 Rocky's Boys! *12:00 Inspector Gadget *12:30 Charlie Brown And Friends *1:00 Teletubbies(NEW TO NICK UK) *1:25 Pingu(NEW)Pingu's Snow Race *1:30 Crystal Tipps And Alistair *1:35 Thomas The Tank Engine(NEW TO NICK UK) *1:40 Brum(NEW)Series 1 Episode 21a *1:50 Danger Mouse *2.20 Paddington Bear *2:30 Rocko's Modern Life *3.00 Count Duckula *3.30 Papa Beaver (5 October 2002-30 October 2002) *6:00 Nickelodeon *9:00 Teletubbies *9:25 Thomas The Tank Engine(NEW)Eddie's Candy Rock *9:30 Rainbow *9:45 The Treacle People *10:00 SpongeBob SquarePants: Texas/Walking Small(2001) *10:30 The Raggy Dolls *10:40 Bob The Builder(NEW TO NICK UK) *10:55 Lisa *11:00 Charlie Brown And Friends *11:30 Little Bill(NEW TO NICK UK) *11:55 Button Moon(NEW)The Idea *12:00 Blue's Clues(NEW)Series 2 Episode 2 *12:30 Little Bear *1:00 The Raggy Dolls *1:10 Thomas The Tank Engine(NEW)Gordon's Dog *1:20 Inspector Gadget *1.50 Little Audrey *2.00 The Magic House(NEW) *2.10 Rainbow *2.25 Baby Animals(NEW)Secrets: Episode 95 *3:00 Danger Mouse *3.30 Count Duckula The Best of Nick Jr. Lineup Play, Laugh and Learn with Blue, Bob the Builder, Thomas, Bananas in Pyjamas, Teletubbies and Many More on Nick Jr, from 6.00 to 7.00 Everyday on the Nick. Jr Channel. 2000 Lineup (1) *6.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr Suess *6.30 Teletubbies (Mon-Thurs) *7.00 Dilly Dinosaur *7.05 Bagpuss *7.15 Animal Antics *7.20 The Magic House (Fri-Sun) *7.00 Mr. Men *7.10 Telebugs *7.20 Old Bear *7.30 Charlie Brown and Friends *8.00 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *8.30 Bob the Builder *8.40 Lisa *8.45 Wildlife *8.50 James the Cat *9.00 The Animal Show *9.30 Wimzie's House (Mon-Thurs) *10.00 PB Bear *10.05 Coconuts *10.10 Dig and Dug *10.20 Lizzie's Library (Fri-Sun) *10.00 The Raggy Dolls *10.10 Joe *10.20 Chorlton and the Wheelies *10.30 Paddington Bear *11.00 Richard Scarry *11.30 The Magic School Bus *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island *12.30 Noah's Island (Mon-Thurs) *12.30 Sooty's Amazing Adventures *12.40 Oscar and Friends *12.45 Lizzie's Library *12.50 Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes *1.00 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *1.30 Blue's Clues (Mon-Thurs) *2.00 Franklin *2.30 Danger Mouse *3.00 Inspector Gadget *3.30 Count Duckula *4.00 Batman (1966) *4.30 Babar (Fri-Sun) *2.00 Allegra's Window *2.30 Wiggly Park *2.35 Billy *2.45 Christopher Crocodile *2.50 Baby Animals *3.00 Little Bear Stories *3.30 The Wombles *4.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *4.30 Astro Farm *4.35 Magic Mountain *4.45 Portland Bill (Mon-Thurs) *5.00 Babar (Fri-Sun) *5.00 Rupert Bear *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 King Rollo *6.05 Bod *6.10 The Family Ness *6.20 Mr Benn *6.30 Bananas in Pyjamas Lineup (2) *6.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr Suess (Sunday) *6.30 Teletubbies *6.55 Bananas in Pyjamas *7.00 Coconuts (Monday) *6.30 King Rollo *6.35 Bod *6.45 The Family Ness *6.50 Mr Benn (Tuesday) *6.30 Moschops *6.40 Bananas in Pyjamas *6.50 Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday) *6.30 Hatty Town *6.40 The Flumps *6.55 Pingu (Thursday) *6.30 Teletubbies *6.55 PB Bear *7.00 Ivor the Engine (Friday) *6.30 Bananas in Pyjamas *6.40 The Herbs *6.50 Dig and Dug *7.00 Animal Antics *7.05 Bagpuss *7.15 Brum *7.25 Paddington Bear *7.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.00 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Charlie Brown and Friends *9.30 Wiggly Park *9.40 Budgie the Little Helicopter *9.50 Bob the Builder *10.00 Lizzie's Library *10.10 Lisa *10.15 The Family Ness *10.20 Mr Benn *10.30 Rupert Bear *11.00 Papa Beaver Stories *11.30 The Wombles *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island *12.30 Allegra's Window *1.00 The Raggy Dolls *1.10 Coconuts *1.15 PB Bear *1.20 Telebugs *1.30 The Magic House *2.00 Rupert Bear *2.30 Blue's Clues *3.00 Brum *3.10 Christopher Crocodile *3.15 Baby Animals *3.20 Ivor the Engine *3.30 Little Bear Stories *4.00 Old Bear *4.30 Babar (Saturday-Monday) *5.00 The Herbs *5.10 Pingu (Tuesday-Friday) *5.00 Bob the Builder *5.10 PB Bear *5.15 James the Cat *5.20 Animal Alphabet *5.30 Charlie Chalk *5.45 Joe *6.00 Blue's Clues (Saturday) *6.30 Bananas in Pyjamas *6.35 Snailympics *6.40 Astro Farm *6.50 King Rollo (Sunday) *6.30 James the Cat *6.35 Animal Antics *6.40 Old Bear Lineup (3) *6.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr Suess *6.30 Teletubbies *6.35 Pingu *6.40 The Flumps *7.00 Allegra's Window *7.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.00 Moschops *8.10 Hatty Town *8.20 PB Bear *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Charlie Brown and Friends *9.30 The Wubbulous World of Dr Suess *10.00 The Magic House *10.30 Little Bill *11.00 Bananas in Pyjamas *11.10 Thomas the Tank Engine *11.20 The Raggy Dolls *11.30 Joe *11.45 Charlie Chalk *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island *12.30 The Magic House *12.40 Wiggly Park *12.45 Coconuts *12.50 The Clangers *1.00 Bob the Builder *1.10 The Family Ness *1.15 James the Cat *1.20 Dig and Dug *1.30 The Raggy Dolls *1.40 Coconuts *1.45 The Wombles *1.50 Animal Antics *2.00 Rainbow *2.15 Paddington Bear *2.30 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *3.00 Rupert Bear *3.30 Little Bear Stories *4.00 Old Bear *4.30 Babar *5.00 The Herbs *5.10 Pingu *5.15 Brum *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 Little Bill *6.30 Bananas in Pyjamas *6.35 Snailympics *6.40 Astro Farm *6.50 King Rollo Lineup (4) *6.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr Suess *6.30 Teletubbies *7.00 Charlie Brown and Friends *7.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.00 Feodor *8.05 The Treacle People *8.10 Pablo the Little Red Fox *8.20 Kitu and Woofl *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Sesame Street *10.00 Wiggly Park *10.05 Budgie the Little Helicopter *10.15 Bob the Builder *10.30 Rainbow *10.45 Charlie Chalk *11.00 Papa Beaver Stories *11.30 The Wombles *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island *12.30 Allegra's Window *1.00 The Raggy Dolls *1.30 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *2.00 Franklin *2.30 Paddington Bear *3.00 The Magic House *3.10 Christopher Crocodile *3.15 Baby Animals *3.20 Will Quack Quack *3.30 Little Bear Stories (Mon-Thurs) *4.00 Mr Men (Fri-Sun) *4.00 Old Bear *5.00 Babar (Saturday-Monday) *5.00 The Herbs *5.10 Pingu (Tuesday-Friday) *5.00 Bob the Builder *5.10 PB Bear *5.15 James the Cat *5.20 Animal Alphabet *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 Little Bill (Saturday) *6.30 Bananas in Pyjamas *6.35 Snailympics *6.40 Astro Farm *6.50 King Rollo (Sunday) *6.30 James the Cat *6.35 Animal Antics *6.40 Old Bear 2001 Lineup (1 May 2001)(Nick UK) *4.30 Count Duckula *5.00 Danger Mouse *5.30 Inspector Gadget *6.00 The Wubbulous World Of Dr Suess *6.30 Teletubbies *7.00 PB Bear *7.10 Animal Antics *7.20 Bagpuss *7.30 Thomas The Tank Engine *7.45 Arthur *8.00 Feodor(NEW) *8.05 The Treacle People(NEW) *8.10 Pablo The Little Red Fox *8.20 Rotten Ralph *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Charlie Brown And Friends *9.30 Bob The Builder *9.40 Wiggly Park *9.50 Budgie The Little Helicopter(NEW) *9.55 The Magic House(NEW) *10.10 Henry's Cat(NEW) *10.20 Lisa(NEW) *10.25 Lizzie's Library(NEW) *10.30 Peek Of The Week (Monday 2 May-Wednesday 4 May) *9.30 Blue's Clues *10.00 Inspector Gadget *10.30 Danger Mouse *11.00 Huxley Pig *11.10 The Ginger Bread Man(NEW TO NICK UK) *11.20 Nellie The Elephant *11.30 The Angry Beavers *12.00 Count Duckula *12.30 Batman (1966) (Thursday 5 May-Sunday 8 May) *9.00 Sesame Street(NEW) *10.00 Inspector Gadget *10.30 Count Duckula *11.00 Chorlton And The Wheelies *11.10 Moschops *11.20 Button Moon *11.30 The Raggy Dolls *11.45 Hey Aronld! *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island *12.30 Allegra's Window *1.00 Danger Mouse *1.30 Franklin *2.00 Rupert *2.30 Hatty-Town *2.45 Hatty-Town *3.00 Button Moon(NEW) *3.25 Little Bill *3.50 Christopher Crocodile(NEW) *4.10 Baby Animals(NEW) *4.15 Sooty's Amazing Adventures *4.30 Little Bear Stories(NEW) (Monday 9 May-Thursday 12 May)(Afternoon) *4.00 Mr Men(NEW) (Friday 13 May-Sunday 15 May) *4.00 Old Bear(NEW) *4.30 The Magic Adventures Of Tom (Saturday 21 May-Monday 23 May) *5.00 The Herbs(NEW) *5.15 Pingu(NEW) *5.30 Peek Of The Week (Tuesday 24 May-Friday 27 May) *4.30 Danger Mouse *5.00 Bob The Builder *5.15 Button Moon(NEW) *5.20 Lisa *5.25 Animal Alphabet(NEW) *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 Little Bill *6.30 Gullah Gullah Island *7.00 Count Duckula *7.30 Inspector Gadget (Saturday 28 May)(Evening) *6.30 Thomas The Tank Engine(NEW) *6.35 Snailympics(NEW) *6.40 Astro Farm *6.50 King Rollo(NEW) *7.10 Little Bill(NEW) *7.30 Shutdown (Sunday 29 May)(Morning)(Nickelodeon UK) *5.00 Inspector Gadget *5.30 Danger Mouse *6.00 Blue's Clues *6.30 James The Cat(NEW) *6.35 Animal Antics(NEW) *6.40 Old Bear(NEW) *7.00 SpongeBob SquarePants(NEW) *7.30 Count Duckula Lineup (2 August 2002)(Sat)(Morning)(Nickelodeon UK) *6.00 The Wombles(NEW) (Sunday 3 August) *6.30 Teletubbies *6.55 Astro Farm(NEW) *7.00 The Shoe People(NEW) *8.00 Hey Arnold! *8.30 Inspector Gadget (Monday 4 August) *6.30 Ivor The Engine *6.35 Bod(NEW) *6.45 Animal Antics(NEW) *6.50 Bagpuss(NEW) *6.55 Pingu *7.00 Peek Of The Week (Tuesday 5 August) *6.30 Moschops *6.40 The Ginger Bread Man(NEW) *6.50 Button Moon(NEW) *7.10 The Little Lulu Show *7.35 The Little Lulu Show *8.00 GetMe5! (Wednesday 6 August)(Morning)(Nickelodeon UK) *6.30 Hatty-Town *6.40 The Herbs *6.50 Chorlton And The Wheelies(NEW) *6.55 Pingu *7.00 GetMe5! (Thursday 7 August) *6.30 Teletubbies *6.55 Pingu *7.00 Coconuts(NEW) (Friday 8 August) *5.00 Inspector Gadget *5.30 Count Duckula *6.00 Danger Mouse *6.30 The Herbs *6.40 Charlie Chalk(NEW) *6.55 Button Moon(NEW) *7.00 King Rollo(NEW) *7.25 Charlie Brown And Friends *7.45 Little Bill(NEW) *8.00 Peek Of The Week (Monday 11 August-Thursday 14 August) *8.00 Bob The Builder *8.15 Animal Alphabet(NEW) *8.20 Bod *8.25 Mr Men(NEW) *8.30 GetMe5! (Friday 15 August-Sunday 17 August) *8.00 Tots TV *8.15 Bod *8.20 Ivor The Engine(NEW) *8.25 The Wombles(NEW) *8.30 Pingu(NEW) *8.55 Bod *9.00 GetMe5! (Sunday 24 August) *9.00 Thomas The Tank Engine *9.10 Mr Benn *9.20 Paddington Bear *9.30 Henry's Cat *9.40 Astro Farm *9.50 Bagpuss(NEW) *9.55 Pingu *10.00 GetMe5! (Monday 25 August)(Nickelodeon UK) *9.00 Thomas The Tank Engine *9.10 Mr Benn *9.20 Paddington Bear *9.30 The Wombles *9.40 Hatty-Town *9.50 Charlie Chalk(NEW) *10.10 Rainbow *10.30 The Angry Beavers (Tuesday 26 August)(Nickelodeon UK) *9.00 Thomas The Tank Engine *9.10 Mr Benn *9.20 Paddington Bear *9.30 The Raggy Dolls *9.40 Hatty-Town(NEW) *9.50 Bod *9.55 Bod *10.00 GetMe5! (Wednesday 27 August) *9.00 Thomas The Tank Engine *9.10 Mr Benn *9.20 Paddington Bear *9.30 Chorlton And The Wheelies *9.40 Hatty-Town *9.50 Bod *9.55 Bod *10.00 GetMe5! (Thursday 28 August) *9.00 Thomas The Tank Engine *9.10 Mr Benn *9.20 Paddington Bear *9.30 King Rollo *9.40 Hatty-Town *9.50 The Raggy Dolls(NEW) *9.55 Pingu *10.00 GetMe5! (Friday 29 August) 8.00 Babar:Sand Of The Lost(NEW) *9.00 Thomas The Tank Engine *9.10 Mr Benn *9.20 Paddington Bear *9.30 The Raggy Dolls *9.40 Hatty-Town *9.50 Mr Men(NEW) *9.55 Bob The Builder *10.10 Wiggly Park(NEW) *10.15 Budgie The Little Helicopter *10.30 Astro Farm(NEW) (Monday 1 September-Thursday 4 September)(Nickelodeon UK) 10.30 Henry's Cat *10.40 Bod *10.45 Lisa(NEW) *10.50 Lizzie's Library(NEW) *10.55 Pingu *11.00 The Angry Beavers(NEW) (Friday 5 September-Sunday 7 September) 10.30 The Family Ness *10.40 The Family Ness(NEW) *10.45 Coconuts(NEW) *10.50 Mr Benn(NEW) *10.55 Pingu *11.00 Aaaahh!!! Real Monsters(NEW) (Monday 8 September-Wednesday 10 September) *9.30 Blue's Clues *10.00 Count Duckula *10.30 Danger Mouse *11.00 Inspector Gadget *11.30 Huxley Pig *11.40 The Ginger Bread Man(NEW) *11.50 Nellie The Elephant (Thursday 11 September-Sunday 14 September) *11.00 Chorlton And The Wheelies *11.10 Moschops *11.20 Button Moon *11.30 Rainbow *11.40 Christopher Crocodile *11.50 The Treacle People(NEW) *11.55 Thomas The Tank Engine *12.10 Pablo The Little Red Fox(NEW) *12.15 Billy(NEW) *12.20 Astro Farm *12.30 Sesame Street *1.00 GetMe5! (Monday 15 September-Tuesday 16 September) *1.30 Snailympics(NEW) *1.35 Timbo And The Jetset(NEW TO NICK UK) *1.40 Portland Bill(NEW) *1.45 Magic Mountain *2.00 CatDog(NEW) (Wednesday 17 September) *1.30 The Treacle People *1.40 Oscar's Boys! *1.45 Rainbow *2.00 SpongeBob SquarePants(NEW) (Thursday 18 September-Sunday 21 September) *1.30 The Magic House *1.40 Astro Farm *1.50 Brum(NEW) *2.10 Franklin(NEW) *2.30 Peek Of The Week (Monday 22 September-Thursday 25 September) *2.00 Franklin *2.30 Paddington Bear *3.00 Hey Aronld! *3.30 Inspector Gadget *4.00 Danger Mouse *4.30 Count Duckula (Friday 26 September-Sunday 28 September) *2.00 Gullah Gullah Island *2.30 Allegra's Window *3.00 CatDog(NEW) (Monday 29 September-Thursday 2 October) *3.00 The Raggy Dolls(NEW) *3.15 Will Quack Quack(NEW TO NICK UK) *3.20 Charlie Chalk *3.30 Peek Of The Week (Friday 3 October-Sunday 5 October) *3.00 Bod *3.05 Christopher Crocodile(NEW) *3.10 Baby Animals(NEW) *3.15 Thomas The Tank Engine *3.30 Little Bear Stories *4.00 Rocket Power(NEW) (Monday 6 October-Thursday 9 October)(Afternoon) *4.00 Mr Men(NEW) (Friday 10 October-Sunday 12 October)(Nickelodeon UK) *4.00 Hey Aronld! *4.30 The Cubeez Show(NEW TO NICK UK) *4.45 Sali Mali(NEW) *4.50 Pablo The Little Red Fox(NEW) *4.55 Bod *5.00 GetMe5! (Saturday 18 October-Monday 20 October) *5.00 The Herbs(NEW) *5.15 Pingu(NEW) *5.30 CatDog (Tuesday 21 October-Friday 24 October) *5.00 Pingu *5.05 Astro Farm(NEW) *5.15 James The Cat *5.20 Animal Alphabet *5.30 CatDog (Saturday 25 October-Monday 27 October) *5.00 The Herbs(NEW) *5.15 Pingu(NEW) *5.30 Aaaahh!!! Real Monsters (Tuesday 28 October-Friday 31 October;Saturday 1 November) *5.00 Pingu *5.05 The Herbs *5.15 Button Moon(NEW) *5.20 Animal Alphabet *5.30 It's A Great Pumpkin,Charlie Brown(NEW TO NICK UK) *6.30 Pingu *6.35 Thomas The Tank Engine(NEW) *6.40 Astro Farm *6.50 King Rollo(NEW) *6.55 Mr Men(NEW) *7.00 Shutdown *Wednesday 29 October *Morning *9.00 Hey Aronld! *9.30 The Lasania Special:It's Dark Outside(NEW ON NICK) *10.45 Button Moon *11.00 Little Bill *11.30 The Angry Beavers *Afternoon *12.00 CatDog *12.30 CatDog *1.00 SpongeBob(NEW) *1.30 Rocket Power Special:There's A Ghost On You(NEW) *Evening *5.30 Rugrats *6.00 Rugrats *6.30 Babar:Happy Halloween(NEW) *7.00 Shutdown *Thursday 30 October *Morning *10.30 Hey Arnold! *11.00 Casper's First Halloween(NEW) *Afternoon *1.00 Little Bill(NEW)The Teacher Who Got Away *1.15 The Herbs *1.25 Stick The Glue:Halloween Punch(NEW TO NICK UK) *3.05 Noah's Island Special:Ghost From The Sea(NEW) *4.05 Dora The Explorer *4.35 Rugrats *Evening *5.00 Babar *5.25 Pingu *5.30 Sweets For Halloween(NEW TO NICK UK) *6.30 Animal Alphabet *6.35 Animal Alphabet *6.40 Animal Alphabet(NEW) *6.45 Rugrats *7.00 Shutdown *Friday 31 October *Morning *9.55 Sesame Street(NEW)It's Halloween *10.30 Rocko's Modern Life *11.00 The Second Halloween(NEW TO NICK UK) *Afternoon *1.00 Casper's First Halloween *3.00 Dino Babies *3.25 No Kids At The Halloween Playground(NEW SPECIAL) *4.00 It's A Great Pumpkin,Charlie Brown *Evening *5.00 CatDog *5.30 CatDog *6.00 Rocko's Modern Life *6.30 Rocko's Modern Life *7.00 Shutdown *Saturday 1 November *Morning *11.00 Button Moon(NEW) *11.05 Animal Alphabet *11.10 Animal Alphabet *11.15 The Herbs *11.25 Pingu *11.30 Little Bill *11.55 Astro Farm(NEW) *Afternoon *12.00 Rocko's Modern Life:Happy Brown Police(NEW) *4.00 Stickin Around *Evening *5.00 The Fat Snake(NEW TO NICK UK) *7.00 Shutdown (Sunday 2 November) Morning *6.30 James The Cat *6.35 Coconuts(NEW) *6.40 Old Bear(NEW) *7.00 GetMe5! 2002 Lineup (1) *6.00 Teletubbies *6.30 The Cubeez *6.45 Sali Mali *6.50 Pablo the Little Red Fox *7.00 The Hoobs *7.30 You Do Too *7.55 Yoho Ahoy *8.00 Dora the Explorer *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Little Bill *9.30 Rainbow *9.45 Charlie Chalk *10.00 Gullah Gullah Island *10.30 You Do Too *11.00 Wiggly Park *11.10 Sali Mali *11.15 Telebugs *11.20 Hatty Town *11.30 Paddington Bear *11.40 Snailympics *11.45 The Treacle People *12.00 Lizzie's Library *12.10 Nellie the Elephant *12.20 Billy *12.30 Mr Men & Little Miss *12.35 Bananas in Pyjamas *12.40 PB Bear *12.45 Budgie the Little Helicopter *1.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *1.05 James the Cat *1.10 Pablo the Little Red Fox *1.15 Astro Farm *1.20 Christopher Crocodile *1.25 The Wombles *1.30 You Do Too *2.00 The Raggy Dolls *2.10 The Magic House *2.20 Bagpuss *2.30 Allegra's Window *3.00 Little Bear Stories *3.30 Animal Alphabet *3.35 Bananas in Pyjamas *3.40 Ivor the Engine *3.45 Yoho Ahoy *4.00 The Hoobs *4.30 You Do Too *5.00 Dora the Explorer *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 Little Bill *6.30 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie 2003 Lineup (1) *6:00 Teletubbies (Mon-Thurs) *6.30 Bob the Builder *6.40 Sali Mali *6.45 The Cubeez (Fri-Sun) *6.30 Charlie Brown and Friends *7.00 The Hoobs *7.30 You Do Too *7.55 Yoho Ahoy *8.00 Dora the Explorer *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Little Bill *9.30 Rainbow *9.45 Joe *10.00 Wiggly Park *10.10 Lizzie's Library *10.15 Coconuts *10.20 Animal Alphabet (Mon-Thurs) *10.30 Bob the Builder *10.40 Christopher Crocodile *10.50 The Treacle People (Fri-Sun) *10.30 The Magic House *10.40 The Raggy Dolls *10.50 Pablo the Little Red Fox *11.00 Allegra's Window *11.30 Blue's Clues *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island (Mon-Thurs) *12.30 Christopher Crocodile *12.35 Mr Men & Little Miss *12.40 PB Bear *12.45 Astro Farm (Fri-Sun) *12.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *12.35 James the Cat *12.40 Old Bear *12.50 Hatty Town *1.00 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *1.30 Rupert Bear *2.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *2.30 Yoho Ahoy *2.35 Bananas in Pyjamas *2.40 Sali Mali *2.45 Dream Street *3.00 Kipper *3.30 Maisy *4.00 The Hoobs *4.30 You Do Too *5.00 Dora the Explorer *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 Little Bill *6.30 Little Bear Stories *7.00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *7.30 Franklin Lineup (2) *6:00 Teletubbies (Mon-Thurs) *6.30 Bob the Builder *6.40 Wiggly Park *6.45 Joe (Fri-Sun) *6.30 Charlie Brown and Friends *7.00 The Hoobs *7.30 You Do Too *7.55 Yoho Ahoy *8.00 Dora the Explorer *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Little Bill *9.30 Rainbow *9.45 Sali Mali *9.50 The Treacle People *10.00 Wiggly Park *10.10 Bananas in Pyjamas *10.15 Coconuts *10.20 Mr Men & Little Miss (Mon-Thurs) *10.30 Hatty Town *10.40 The Magic House *10.50 Bananas in Pyjamas (Fri-Sun) *10.30 Rocky and the Dodos *10.40 The Raggy Dolls *10.50 Lizzie's Library *11.00 Allegra's Window *11.30 Blue's Clues *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island (Mon-Thurs) *12.30 Christopher Crocodile *12.35 Mr Men & Little Miss *12.40 PB Bear *12.45 Astro Farm (Fri-Sun) *12.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *12.35 James the Cat *12.40 Old Bear *12.50 Hatty Town *1.00 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *1.30 Rupert Bear *2.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *2.30 Yoho Ahoy *2.35 Mouse and Mole *2.40 Sali Mali *2.45 Oakie Doke *3.00 Kipper *3.30 Maisy *4.00 The Hoobs *4.30 You Do Too *5.00 Dora the Explorer *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 Little Bill *6.30 Little Bear Stories *7.00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *7.30 Franklin Lineup (3) *6:00 Teletubbies (Mon-Thurs) *6.30 Little Bear Stories *6.55 Animal Alphabet (Fri-Sun) *6.30 Charlie Brown and Friends *7.00 Dora the Explorer *7.30 Bob the Builder *7.55 Yoho Ahoy *8.00 Old Bear *8.10 Mr Men & Little Miss *8.15 Joe *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Little Bill *9.30 You Do Too *10.00 The Treacle People *10.10 Bananas in Pyjamas *10.15 Coconuts *10.20 PB Bear (Mon-Thurs) *10.30 Hatty Town *10.40 The Magic House *10.50 Bananas in Pyjamas (Fri-Sun) *10.30 Christopher Crocodile *10.40 The Raggy Dolls *10.50 Lizzie's Library *11.00 Allegra's Window *11.30 Blue's Clues *12.00 Gullah Gullah Island (Mon-Thurs) *12.30 Christopher Crocodile *12.35 Mr Men & Little Miss *12.40 PB Bear *12.45 Astro Farm (Fri-Sun) *12.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *12.35 James the Cat *12.40 Old Bear *12.50 Hatty Town *1.00 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *1.30 Rupert Bear *2.00 The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *2.30 Mouse and Mole *2.35 Thomas the Tank Engine *2.40 Sali Mali *2.45 Oakie Doke *3.00 Kipper *3.30 Maisy *4.00 The Hoobs *4.30 Old Bear *4.40 Yoho Ahoy *4.50 The Raggy Dolls *5.00 Dora the Explorer *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 Max & Ruby *6.30 Little Bear Stories *7.00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *7.30 Little Bill 2004 Lineup (1) *6.00 Teletubbies *6.30 Hatty Town *6.40 The Herbs *6.50 The Shoe People (Mon-Thurs) *7.00 Bob the Builder (Fri-Sun) *7.00 Max & Ruby *7.25 Animal Alphabet *7.30 The Wiggles *8.00 Dora the Explorer *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Little Bill *9.30 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *10.00 Max & Ruby (Mon-Thurs) *10.30 Engie Benjy *10.45 Joe (Fri-Sun) *10.30 Angelina Ballerina *11.00 Dora the Explorer *11.30 Blue's Clues *12.00 You Do Too *12.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *12.35 Mouse and Mole *12.40 Bananas in Pyjamas *12.45 Oakie Doke (Mon-Thurs) *1.00 The Magic Adventures of Mumfie (Fri-Sun) *1.00 Rupert Bear *1.30 Gullah Gullah Island *2.00 Bob the Builder *2.30 Yoho Ahoy *2.35 Sali Mali *2.40 The Raggy Dolls *2.50 Christopher Crocodile *3.00 Kipper *3.30 Maisy *4.00 Angelina Ballerina (Mon-Thurs) *4.30 Bob the Builder *4.55 Animal Alphabet (Fri-Sun) *5.00 The Magic House *5.10 Old Bear *5.20 Yoho Ahoy *5.00 Dora the Explorer *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 I Spy *6.30 Little Bear Stories *7.00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *7.30 Max & Ruby *8.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.05 King Rollo *8.10 Mr Benn (Mon-Thurs) *8.30 Mr Men *8.35 The Wombles *8.40 Bagpuss *9.00 Paddington Bear *9.10 Hatty Town *9.20 Portland Bill *8.30 Clangers *9.40 Mr Benn (Fri-Sun) *8.30 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.40 Bagpuss *9.00 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Moschops *8.30 Clangers *9.40 Mr Men 2005 Lineup (1) *6.00 Teletubbies *6.30 Hatty Town *6.40 The Herbs *6.50 The Shoe People (Mon-Thurs) *7.00 Bob the Builder (Fri-Sun) *7.00 Max & Ruby *7.25 Animal Alphabet *7.30 The Wiggles *8.00 Dora the Explorer *8.30 Blue's Clues *9.00 Little Bill *9.30 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *10.00 Max & Ruby *10.30 Angelina Ballerina (Mon-Thurs) *11.00 The Wiggles *11.30 Gullah Gullah Island *12.00 Teletubbies *12.25 Yoho Ahoy *12.30 Peppa Pig *12.35 Mr Men & Little Miss *12.40 Bananas in Pyjamas *12.45 Engie Benjy *1.00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *1.30 Blue's Cluse *2.00 Bob the Builder (Fri-Sun) *11.00 Wiggly Park *11.10 Sali Mali *11.15 Telebugs *11.20 Hatty Town *11.30 Paddington Bear *11.40 Snailympics *11.45 The Treacle People *12.00 Lizzie's Library *12.10 Nellie the Elephant *12.20 Billy *12.30 Mr Men & Little Miss *12.35 Bananas in Pyjamas *12.40 PB Bear *12.45 Budgie the Little Helicopter *1.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *1.05 James the Cat *1.10 Pablo the Little Red Fox *1.15 Astro Farm *1.20 Christopher Crocodile *1.25 The Wombles *1.30 Dora the Explorer *2.00 You Do Too *2.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *2.40 The Raggy Dolls *2.50 The Magic House *3.00 Kipper *3.30 Peppa Pig *3.40 Bananas in Pyjamas *3.45 Mouse and Mole *3.50 Oakie Doke *4.00 Angelina Ballerina (Mon-Thurs) *4.30 Bob the Builder *4.55 Animal Alphabet (Fri-Sun) *4.30 The Magic House *5.10 Old Bear *5.20 Yoho Ahoy *5.00 Dora the Explorer *5.30 Blue's Clues *6.00 I Spy *6.30 Little Bear Stories *7.00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *7.30 Max & Ruby *8.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.05 King Rollo *8.10 Mr Benn (Mon-Thurs) *8.30 Bump *8.35 The Wombles *8.40 Bagpuss *9.00 Ivor the Engine *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 Hatty Town *9.20 Portland Bill *8.30 Clangers *9.40 Mr Benn *10.00 Inspector Gadget *10.30 Danger Mouse (Fri-Sun) *8.30 Bump *8.40 Bagpuss *9.00 Ivor the Engine *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.30 Clangers *9.40 Portland Bill *10.00 Count Duckula *10.30 Danger Mouse *11.00 Inspector Gadget *11.30 Inspector Gadget CBBC on Nickelodeon CBBC on Nickelodeon is a hour block of BBC's Pre School Fun during school hours on Nickelodeon alongside Nick Jr. its presented by Otis the Aardvark and his co-presenter was mascot Arthur the Ant in front of an ice cream parlour. He left in 1997 and was replaced by Marvin P. Porcuvark who presented from a shed until the strand finished on 16 July 1999. (Monday) *7:00 Teletubbies *7:25 Fireman Sam *7:35 Postman Pat *7:50 Albert the Fifth Musketeer *8:15 Hairy Jeremy *2:00 Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands *2:10 The Little Polar Bear *2:15 Tales of the Tooth Fairies *2:20 Playdays *2:35 The Raggy Dolls *2:45 Noddy *2:55 Pingu (Tuesday) *7:00 Teletubbies *7:25 Bodger and Badger *7:40 Spider! *7:45 Postman Pat *2:00 Pingu *2:05 Playdays *2:20 Fireman Sam *2:30 Noddy *2:40 Green Claws *2:55 Tales of the Tooth Fairies (Wednesday) *7:00 Teletubbies *7:25 Monty *7:30 Postman Pat *7:45 Green Claws *2:00 Fireman Sam *2:10 The Little Polar Bear *2:15 Playdays *2:30 Hairy Jeremy *2:35 Oakie Doke *2:45 Pingu *2:50 Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (Thursday) *7:00 Teletubbies *7:25 The Little Polar Bear *7:30 Tales of the Tooth Fairies *7:35 Green Claws *7:45 Fireman Sam *7:55 Pingu *2:00 The Raggy Dolls *2:10 Bodger and Badger *2:25 Playdays *2:40 Brum *5:50 Oakie Doke (Friday) *7:00 Teletubbies *7:25 Pingu *7:30 Dino Babies *7:45 Bodger and Badger *2:00 Postman Pat *2:15 Oakie Doke *2:25 Playdays *2:35 The Little Polar Bear *2:40 Charlie Chalk *2:55 Monty Kids' Choice Awards Main article: Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice AwardsTraditionally, the Kids' Choice Awards in the United Kingdom and Ireland before 2007 included only an airing of the original ceremony from the United States. Nickelodeon UK from then on held a full ceremony for two years in 2007 and 2008 which included a fully local slate of categories and was held at the ExCeL London. No ceremony or UK-specific awards were held in 2009 after network budget cuts, and since 2010 only a few local categories are voted by children in the United Kingdom and Ireland, which are awarded each year by Nickelodeon presenters as continuity during the airing of the American ceremony on a one-day delay. Nickelodeon Land Nickelodeon Land is a section of the Blackpool Pleasure Beach resort in Blackpool which is a six-acre section of the park featuring themed Nickelodeon attractions and souvenirs. The Nickelodeon Land section of the park in opened April 2011. Category:TV Networks